


Locker Buddies

by Kabooti99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Realization of Feelings, School, about to graduate high school, alsosorryifthisisntgood, alsosorrythesummarysucks, andjustwantedtogetitoutthere, but for reference, hopeyouenjoy, i didnt say any ages, iwroteitquickly, iwrotethistoavoidwritingapaperforschool, lets just say they are 18, maybe more than kissing in later chapters, so enjoy, therewillbemorechapters!, whoknows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabooti99/pseuds/Kabooti99
Summary: Hinata bribes an underclassman to switch lockers so he can be closer to Kageyama, and Kageyama stays late after school just to spend a few minutes with Hinata. So noticeably in love, will one of them act on it?





	1. Chapter 1

School dragged, and Hinata wanted nothing more than to bolt out the door the second the bell rang. Most of the other students thought Hinata just hated being there, but really he just had somewhere he had to be.

Five minutes left. He could do this, just had to chill out and focus for five small more minutes. But honestly, it was pointless. The lesson was the most boring thing he had ever heard.

What even was it? Math? Science? At this point in the year he had no clue. And ah that is probably why he was almost failing. Key word: almost. Almost is good.

He looked back up at the clock, four minutes left. Hinata was almost bouncing in his seat. He couldn’t wait.

Starting to count the seconds, he could almost taste his sweet freedom from what seemed to be the worst place he could possibly be.

He was so focused on counting that the ring of the bell took him for surprise, but his body was already in flight mode and running out the door. The look on the teacher’s face was the same as always: annoyance.

But Hinata couldn’t care less. He had somewhere he had to be.

He ran down the halls to the corner of a certain set of lockers. Now, this locker was no ordinary locker. It was Kageyama Tobio’s locker. And to Hinata, the most important place to be in the world.

He had made it just in time too. Kageyama was walking down the hallway, heading right toward him as he always did on Fridays after school.

Truth be told, Hinata’s locker was nowhere near Tobio’s but he paid an underclassman to switch with him. The influence being an upperclassman had.

In Hinata’s mind, Tobio was just about the coolest person he had ever met. He was completely chilled; he walked like he knew exactly what he was doing.

He dressed like someone who had their life together. Something everyone knew Hinata did not have. Always matching colors, and his hair was always had the same black shine to it.

His eyes, oh don’t even get started. They were soul encompassing. Like If you looked at them you would be lost and never find your way out. Something that Hinata very much wanted.

Lost in a trance, he didn’t even notice when Tobio approached his own locker.  
Now, Tobio was very used to him staring but today was different. He was _really staring_. And Tobio being Tobio decided to take advantage of the situation.

He leaned over toward his ear and whispered a breathless “Hey Hinata”. And the look that followed on his face at seeing the reaction was one of pure entertainment.

Hinata almost died. Like actually almost died. Heart stop and fall to the floor die. Those words forced him out of his daze and his eyes focused on the eyes of the literally angel in front of him.

“Kageyama! You can’t just do that to me!”

His amusement was too much to not provoke him more, “Oh did I do something, I didn’t realize”.

And this little back and forth banter was exactly why Hinata ran out of his last hour class everything single Friday. He loved to flirt with the gorgeous boy that has had his heart for years.

But this wasn’t some one sided tragic love, Tobio very much was infatuated with Hinata. But letting Hinata know that was something that Tobio had been avoiding for a long time.

Hinata was his best friend, well you could say only friend. He couldn’t bear the idea of ruining what they already had.

They didn’t have any classes together this year, but they constantly talked over texts and stole little moments in school just like this one.

In fact, Tobio didn’t even have a last hour. But if he went home early he wouldn’t get to see Hinata every Friday. So he stayed, finishing up homework until Hinata got out of class.

“Oy, Hinata. Walk to the intersection with me?”

Well its not like his answer was going to be no, “Uh duh.”

At this they finished gathering up their things and made their way toward the front door. As they started walked toward the intersection where they usually part ways, they both noticed the raging storm clouds above them. “Hey Yama, you think it’s gonna rain?”.

“Obviously dumbass, look at those clouds. It’s gonna start any second”. The term “dumbass” never upset Hinata; in fact he rather liked it. He saw it as a nickname from Kageyama. And hell he would take what he could get.

Tobio knew this, which is why the look on Hinata’s face didn’t quite make sense. He could tell he was upset, or no worried was more like it.

Then it hit him. He still had to walk all the way around the mountain, and it was likely going to start storming before he got anywhere close to home.

But Tobio also knew that Hinata hated getting help from other people, so instead of asking if he wanted to wait out the storm at his house he said “I almost forgot, I got the new volleyball game for the switch. Did you want to come and play?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Yamaaaaa… You better stop cheating!” Hinata whined. His eyes were full of determination, but Tobio could barely hear him because he was too focused on his pouting lips.

“Yo earth to Yama. Can you even hear me?” This knocked him to his senses, and he focused back on the game quickly.

“Hinata, just because you suck doesn’t mean that I am cheating”. Tobio smirked at the smaller boy’s huff and relaxed as he focused back on the game.

Maybe this wasn’t the best idea Tobio has ever had. He wants to keep his distance, but he really couldn’t keep his eyes off of Hinata. Which honestly says something good about Tobio’s video game skills, he was barely looking.

He was about to win for something close to the 100th time when a large burst of lightning struck fairly close to them. The room was drowned in intense light, and the sound was massive. It caused Tobio drop his controller, and as he lunged toward it Hinata yelled out a victorious screech.

“ Ha! Take that Tobio! I won, in your face!”, he quickly stood up and did what someone might class a victory dance, but what Tobio called aimless flailing.

“You only won cause the thunder distracted me, don’t think this means you are better than me.” He said with a kind of teasing tone.

Hinata picked up on it and stopping his “dancing” to look at Tobio, and what a site he saw.

Tobio was sprawled out on the floor from trying to launch for his controller earlier, and he looked so nice. He had a smile on his face, one of the good ones, not the creepy ones he often gave out.

His shirt had hiked up just a bit, and the outline of his abs was just poking through. Hinata tried to breath but he found it quite hard.

When in doubt just attack what makes you nervous. Which is exactly what Hinata decided was the correct choice in this situation. He lunged down toward Tobio and was attempting to tickle him to death. Well not to death, but ah just enough to win.

Never in a million years did Tobio think he would be in this sort of situation. He had never been tickled in his life, and man oh man did he just realize how ticklish he was.

“Hinata! What are you…” He couldn’t even get out full sentences because he was laughing so damn hard.

Hinata noticed. He briefly stopped to look at his red face. Who blessed you with this face he thought.

His pause gave Tobio the split second he needed to take control. He quickly grabbed Hinata and flipped them so he was now below the exhausted Tobio. He held his arms against the ground hard so that there was no way he could possibly get away to tickle him again.

Slipping words through his laughter Hinata couldn’t believe how ticklish Tobio truly was “Geeze Yama, you are way too ticklish… I am so going to use this against you”.

His smile was _bright_. The room was surrounded in darkness, the only light coming from the forgotten TV behind them. But his smile, was bright, warm even. And oh so inviting. Was this going to be the moment where Tobio couldn’t stop himself anymore? It was so hard to fight it, but Tobio was used to it. He had to be with Hinata being so alluring.

He had had just made a slight movement to move away from Hinata, but Hinata was having none of Tobio’s strange self restraint today.

He moved one hand up toward his face, and quickly pulled him down toward him as he moved up to meet him. “Tobio”. And that was all he said before their lips met in a swift movement, like they were magnets being pulled together.

Tobio froze. He had seen this moment millions of times in his head, and they always fled so quickly. He thought this was another one of those times, and he couldn’t bring himself to move. But Hinata had other plans.

Breaking out of the kiss, Hinata quickly brought them back together again and again. Moving his lips in a way he obviously had never done before, the thought of stopping was deadly.

The second Hinata’s lips began to move against his, Tobio deeply growled wrapping both his arms around Hinata’s smaller frame. He deepened the kiss, pulling the smaller boy’s arms up around his neck. They automatically wrapped around him, pulling Tobio even closer than both thought possible.

The heat was unreal; their lips were on fire. This moment had years in the making. Stolen glance after stolen glance, flirting just to ease the want, everything was leading up to this.

Breaking away to finally breath after what seemed like forever, they rested their foreheads against each other. Breathing hard or hardly breathing, neither knew which was happening.

“Shoyou, I’ve wanted to do this with you since the moment I met you.”

“Uh yeah I know, you are an absolute idiot for not doing it sooner Bakeyama”.

“You know why I never did.” And at this Shoyou softened slightly. He was right; he always knew Tobio was scared of ruining their friendship. That was why he never pushed him too hard.

Hinata wanted to somehow tell Tobio that he had no need to worry, but gosh how could he possibly make him understand.

He quickly leaned up to kiss him, pulling away just to bury his face in his shoulder and hold him tight. “Tobio, you are the best friend I’ve ever had. You are my reason for getting up in the morning. I have wanted this for so long, I don’t know how to prove to you my feelings but let me just say, I promise I wont let you ever get away from me. Just let me love you”.

Tobio wanted to cry, every pent up emotion was threatening to spill out. Instead he just help Hinata tighter, “I love you”. He whispered it the same as his whisper at the lockers earlier in the day.

Hinata pulled back best he could in Tobio’s death grip, and nuzzled their faces together to bring him to look at him. “I am madly in love with you… dumbass”. Adding Tobio’s nickname for him at the end was just an added attempt to brighten Tobio up a bit. And oh god did it work.

Tobio captured his lips in his again and again and again, and they didn’t stop until the light from the TV dimmed after being idle for too long, shrouding them in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah thanks for all the kudos on the last chapter, I already had this one written and just decided to post it for anyone who wanted to read it! :D Thank you all, hope your day is going well!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope this isn't as bad as it seems to me haha I wrote this to avoid writing a paper for school, so hope you enjoy anyway! :D


End file.
